


what they do in the dark

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: Hanzo doesn’t have lovers. Genji is just his brother.There’s a difference, he has to remind himself.





	what they do in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> i just _really_ needed to write something purely for my own indulgence. the last few weeks have been tough as hell.

There’s a sharp rasp of knuckles on wood before Hanzo is sliding Genji’s door open. He’s inconsiderate like that, smoothly maneuvering his way inside Genji’s bedroom and taking up the space like he owns everything right down to the box springs.

It’s infuriating—Hanzo’s wordless demand of respect wherever he goes—but Genji also finds that quality of his insanely attractive; how Hanzo can control a room with nothing other than his presence and a deliberate shift of those cool eyes onto the person he wishes to command.

Genji’s heart begins to race expectantly, beating heavy inside the cavity of his chest like a bass drum. He’s so fucking predictable sometimes that it makes Genji want to gag, but he can't help how eager he gets for these moments. Hanzo only ever seeks Genji out this late into the evening when he wants for something the dark can easy hide.

Genji’s brow arches coyly as he shifts on the lounging sofa he’s been playing his handheld games on for the past hour. His robe falls like the slinky little delicate thing it is. The fabric slides like a droplet of water on a smooth, slippery rock, revealing the enticing curve of Genji’s pale shoulder as he rights himself, feet coming to rest on the cool floor. He grins knowingly when Hanzo’s dark eyes follow the movement, tongue sweeping absentmindedly along his lower lip.

A faint throb starts aching between Genji’s legs as he vaguely finds himself rubbing his thighs together, his skin warm and soft from the oil bead bath he took earlier in the evening. Genji smells like amber with a hint of sweet vanilla, and he feels like the very silk of his robe. He knows Hanzo loves it, had noticed early on how he’d dip his nose along Genji’s most sensitive areas and just breathe him in. It’s erotic for reasons Genji can’t really fathom, especially when the act is far more innocent then a lot of the other activities they get up to when no one else is around.

“Where do you want me?” Genji breathes in anticipation. There’s no use in pretending Hanzo is here for any other reason than this. He begins slowly untying the knot at his waist, watching Hanzo watch him, wanting to see the desire overtake his irises like ink bleeding into damp parchment.

Hanzo loosens his tie with a sharp tug, tendons in his neck straining against his skin and Genji wants to leave a mark where everyone will be able to see, despite how unwise that would be.

Hanzo doesn’t have lovers. Genji is just his brother.

 _There’s a difference_ , he has to remind himself.

“Just right there,” Hanzo husks. He gestures to the sofa with his chin. “Bend over against the arm.”

Genji moans softly at the order and eagerly moves to obey. Genji runs the tip of his fingers indulgently along the V-shape his silk robe makes against his skin. He flirts with the idea of shrugging the robe off and revealing his body to Hanzo’s greedy eyes, but resists the urge.

Genji bites his lip as he shifts onto his knees and maneuvers so that his elbows rest on the top of the arm of the sofa, his back arched prettily in the way Genji knows Hanzo appreciates.

Hanzo immediately goes to him, looking somewhat pissed about it because he can never truly control himself around Genji. He wants too much and that frustrates Hanzo—the lack of control in any circumstance.

He rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt right under his elbows, showing off powerful forearms and the stunning tattoo that decorates his skin. Genji’s eyes take him all in; the broadness of his brother’s chest, his slender waist, his thick, power legs…

He can’t help but to have his own thoughts about how this evening will go.

“Are you going to spank me?” Genji asks lightly. His grin is a devious thing. “Was it one of _those_ days, big brother?”

Hanzo pauses from rolling up his other sleeve, eyes looking at Genji pointedly and his brow arches.

“Do you _want_ to be spanked, Genji? Have you done something today that makes you think you deserve such a thing? Or are you just a slut for pain, that it doesn’t even matter?”

Genji laughs softly, shaking his head.

“Touché.”

Hanzo makes a faint, uninterested sound as he goes to tie his hair back in a low pony tail.

“Lift up the backside of your robe, show me that ass.”

Genji has to bite his tongue to keep from whining. He’s weak towards this type of play—of being bossed around and told what to do and how to do it.

Balancing on his knees, Genji slowly grabs both sides of the robe and teasingly starts lifting, building the anticipation, until his bare ass is on display. Genji shivers at the contrasting temperatures, feels how hot and wet his pussy is and longs for the touch of Hanzo’s fingers, tongue, or cock. Practically jumps out of his skin when Hanzo’s hand hovers over the heat of him, so close but not close enough.

Hanzo even has the audacity to whistle.

“Already?” The smugness in Hanzo’s voice is almost tangible.

Genji wishes he had a cock so he could feed it to him, maybe knock Hanzo down a peg.

Genji hangs his head between his shoulders.

“Oh, fuck you.”

“ _Hm_ , I plan to.”

* * *

 

Hanzo’s fingers are relentless where they thrust passionately inside him.

He has Genji on his back, legs spread wide on the sofa, making Genji present himself like an indecent offering to some lewd god. Hanzo stands over him, fingers fucking into Genji’s sopping wet pussy while Genji sucks his cock—or at least tries to; the angle puts some strain on his neck whenever he tries to take Hanzo to the back of his throat.

Mostly, Genji’s just gasps around the thick length of him, overwhelmed, drooling obscenely whenever Hanzo abuses that spot inside him that makes him cry out with abandon. 

The silk red robe remains on throughout.

Hanzo won’t admit it, but he enjoys fucking Genji with him in various stages of undress. Genji suspects Hanzo likes the added leverage of grabbing onto clothing that can help him fuck into Genji harder and ruin him all the faster.

“Oh god,” Genji slurs, whining at the end. He’s huffing against Hanzo’s cock, lazily licking at the head while he jerks him off with an expert twist of his wrist. It’s messy and so fucking _hot—_ just what Genji needs to be honest. His eyes burn into Hanzo’s own as he takes the head of his cock into his mouth and sucks, cheeks concaving, lips pursing obscenely around the sensitive glands as he moves his tongue in a circular motion along the frenulum.   

He moans around the mouthful when Hanzo tips his head back and groans, grabbing at the back of Genji’s neck, pushing his cock further inside with no care to how he gags from it.

It’s too much. All of it. All at once like this.

Suddenly, Genji needs more air than what he’s getting, and Hanzo easily releases his hold on the back of his neck when Genji pats his thigh. Genji wetly gasps as he rears back, breathing in big gulps that ease his lightheadedness only slightly.

Hanzo’s positively _ruining_ him with his fingers. The squelch of it makes Genji’s face burn as Hanzo thrusts inside Genji up to the knuckles. The pads of his fingers maddingly rub over a spot that has Genji’s hips jerking uncontrollably, clit throbbing in tandem with his heartbeat, and tears form at the corner of his eyes because it’s so good—it’s _everything—_ and his body is so overwhelmed with the sensations Hanzo’s able to inspire from him.

Hanzo’s already made Genji come twice tonight and he’s most insistent on a third.

Genji’s just trying not to pass out.

“You— _oh my god_ —what are you doing to me?” Genji whines, throwing his head back with a filthy moan. He gets one of his feet flat on the surface of the sofa, obtaining enough leverage to rock his hips up, feeling the pressure build below his belly button like baking soda and vinegar inside of a bottle rocket. “ _Fuuuck_ —I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come.” Genji groans, eyes rolling into the back of his skull. He reaches down with trembling fingers, feverishly circling his clit, and promptly starts to lose his ever-loving mind as his back arches off the sofa. The euphoria creates galaxies and exploding stars behind the lids of his eyes.

“ _Oh_ —oh god! Oh god, yes! Just like that—oh fuh—ah!”

Genji comes, breath catching as his lower body goes numb with pleasure. His mouth parts on a silent scream when Hanzo impossibly manages to thrust his fingers faster— _harder_ —hitting that spot that has the blood inside his veins searing, and then Genji’s coming again, hips jolting violently as he squirts on Hanzo’s fingers.

Every part of his body feels like it’s being taken apart in the most delicious of ways; his thighs are convulsing, muscles and tendons straining out against his skin beautifully and Genji sobs with it, reaching out blindly for Hanzo, needing him like nothing else.

“Ani-- _Anija_ —” Genji weakly croaks. The longing in his voice is thick with meaning.

Dazedly, Genji watches Hanzo hand blur desperately over his cock, wishing he had the energy to do it himself and take him either in hand or mouth, but this will do, for now.

Hanzo empties on Genji’s face, groaning deep inside his throat as Genji accepts him. His mouth gapes open and his tongue receives most of Hanzo’s spunk until the last of his orgasm dribbles out weakly on Genji’s flushed lips and the side of his cheek. It’s only then that he takes the mouth full and swallows like everything he’s been given is a delicacy.

It feels like worship.

It feels like he’s been blessed.


End file.
